


Morning After

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another 6x08 reaction fic. I actually started writing this one first and then couldn’t finish it. But it’s done now, so here it is! Many thanks to [Emily](http://wheretheshadowslie.tumblr.com/) for reading it over!

He blinks his eyes open and the light filtering through the blinds is soft and gentle; it must be early.

For a moment as he wakes it's just another morning, coming out of sleep to greet the day, start thinking about checking the time and getting up to make coffee...

And then he feels the warmth, the weight of the person draped along his side, the arm across his waist, the leg thrown over both of his. He hears the slow, even sounds of his breath, feels the dampness of it where he has stuffed his face against Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine always was a clingy sleeper. Kurt has missed that the last few months, more than he ever cared to admit to himself.

Happiness floods him like a gentle tide, washes through his veins, and for a moment, he closes his eyes again, turns his face to the side to press his nose into unruly curls and inhale the scent of him, so familiar and still enough to make his heart beat harder in his chest, make him feel warm and safe all over.

They're married.

This man in his arms is his husband.

And it's not difficult at all to believe that this is real. This is the most real anything has ever felt in his life; the way he loves Blaine has always been a fact of life, just one of the things that keep the world turning and make the sun rise in the morning.

Kurt loves Blaine. It's an indisputable truth, like gravity and the fact that day follows night.

They know, have learned from experience, that love is not a guarantee. But aren't they wiser now? He believes in them. He fully and absolutely believes in them and he'll make this enough, he will never let Blaine go again because… 

Kurt loves Blaine. And he knows that Blaine loves him back. And more than anything else in this world he wants to be allowed to spend his entire life with this man, wants to make him so very happy, every second of every day if that were at all possible.

He shuffles around carefully, sliding himself out from underneath his husband of a few hours, arranges himself so they're lying side by side; he needs to see his face, hopes it's not too creepy to just lay here and watch him sleep. Then again, he has woken up enough times finding Blaine just looking at him with that small smile on his face; he thinks he's allowed this.

Blaine, being jostled in his sleep, lets out a protesting little snuffle and rubs his cheek against the pillow, nose scrunched up, before his face relaxes into calmness again.

And Kurt looks at him, at his lashes fanned out across his cheeks, the light stubble on his jaw, every line, every curve, every detail of this face he knows so very well, and he shudders with the magnitude of everything he feels for him; Blaine is just so _lovely_.

He thinks he'll never get used to it, looking at him and knowing that he's _his_. How can he be so lucky? Blaine is the _best_ thing in his world and Blaine, wonderful, amazing, beautiful Blaine, chose to be with _him_. To marry him.

Blaine loves Kurt, and sometimes Kurt doesn't know what to do with that knowledge; it's too much, too good, is he really allowed to have this much happiness in his life?

Sometimes he thinks he'll burst with everything he feels, doesn't understand how his small, limited, human body can contain the infinite size of his love for Blaine, it shivers inside of him, pushing at the edges of his being and he feels like he's humming with it, every cell in his body alive with it, powered by the strength of his affection and devotion.

He loves him. He loves him.

They're imperfect, they've both made mistakes, they'll make so many more in the future.

But, Kurt thinks, he's ready to trust in them. Not just to say it, but to live it; to face everything that's coming head on and link his fingers with Blaine's and get through it together.

He'll be scared again, he'll have doubts again, there will be times when one or both of them will stumble and screw up. But for Blaine, he can know all of this and still want it. Because most of all, it will be amazing.

For Blaine, he can do a lot of things that are hard. Like letting him in, making himself vulnerable, and keep believing that it's not going to hurt even if he already knows that it's going to. They are imperfect, of course they'll mess up again.

But, he thinks, as long as they still wake up next to each other like this the next day, everything will be fine.

Blaine stirs, blinks his eyes open, sees him; the smile starts slow and then _lights_ up his face, so much happiness in his eyes, Kurt cannot look away. And his own smile breaks free of him because there's no reason to contain it – he'll never not want to smile at Blaine like this, faced with him so adorable and happy first thing in the morning.

“Good morning,” he says softly.

“'Morning,” Blaine replies, shuffles forward a little until Kurt gets the message and leans in for a gentle, slow kiss.

“Did you sleep well?” he asks.

Blaine pulls back enough to meet his eyes, and he looks _delighted_. “It was my first night being married to you. Yes, I did.”

“We're married,” Kurt breathes, and cards his fingers through Blaine's hair.

“Today is going to be the first full day of us being married,” Blaine points out. “I like that thought a lot.”

Kurt grins. “This time yesterday I didn't even know I was going to be married to you when I woke up the next day.”

Blaine nods, with an answering grin on his face. “Any regrets?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Not one,” he promises, smirks. “Just love.”

Blaine laughs and leans in to kiss him again.

And Kurt closes his eyes, pulls him closer, and, in this moment, looks forward to whatever is yet to come.


End file.
